


Words Of The Wise

by dontbevain



Series: Hygge [1]
Category: Casino Royale (1967), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe- Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Shooting Dogs (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Find the random Hannibal references, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heu, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rare meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbevain/pseuds/dontbevain
Summary: “Cuddle me,” Joe demanded sleepily. “I’m sick.” Jean’s heart melted at the adorable picture in front of him.An adorable comic byCthooliacIn the next chapter!Hygge: The Danish word that embodies a quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being. It acknowledges a moment or feeling, alone or with friends, as cozy, unique, or content.Dedicated to Le Joe Nation, a beautiful group of people who congregated over rare meat.
Relationships: Joe Connor/Jean Duran, Le Chiffre/Joe Connor, Le Joe, Royale Dogs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hygge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902706
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannigramteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hannigramteacup).



Joe cleared his throat for what felt like the hundredth time. That morning his nose and chest felt slightly congested, but he had dismissed it for autumn allergies. He even waved off Jean’s suggestions that he was coming down with a cold. Jean looked at him speculatively but sent him off to work with a kiss. 

Now, feeling unusually warm in the air-conditioned classroom, he wasn’t so sure. His throat started to tickle shortly after arriving at school, and by lunch, it ached to swallow. He picked up a cup of tea with lemon and honey from the school canteen to soothe his throat’s soreness. He only had one more class until the weekend set in.

His students piled into class as a throbbing headache set in. Joe let them settle in as he looked through the worksheets on his desk. Instead of lecturing, he set his students up to silently read a series of short stories to discuss next week. Thankfully class went by with minimal fuss, but his nose started to drip by the end of the period. He was genuinely looking forward to cuddling in bed with Jean.

After the last student left, Joe checked to make sure that he had his lesson plans ready for Monday. He packed his bag full of book reports to grade over the weekend and headed to the school exit to catch the tube home. A gust of cold wind made him shiver. He was zipping up his jacket when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. Joe looked up to see a tall, attractive man with a scar over his left eye, walking towards him with a thermos and scarf in his hands.

“What are you doing here? “Joe asked, surprised to see his boyfriend. Jean pulled him in for an embrace, enveloping him in his body heat. He felt a kiss on his forehead and snuggled deeper into Jean’s body.

“Can’t a man greet his partner at his place of work on occasion?” Jean leaned back to wrap the butter-soft cashmere scarf around Joe’s neck. He nuzzled into the warmth of the scarf that carried his boyfriend’s cologne on it. It was a creamy, spicy musk, nothing cheap smelling with a ship on the bottle. It was a comforting smell that reminded him of exactly where he wanted to be.

“Not when that said man would be seeing his partner after a 40-minute commute.” He gently sassed as Jean handed him the thermos. Steam poured out the fragrant scent of herbs into his nose. He looked at him curiously; it smelled savoury, reminiscent of soup?

“Bay leaf tea. An Albanian remedy for colds.” Jean explained. “Your text at lunch confirmed my suspicions from this morning.”

“Thank you. Smells good.” He breathed in more of the delicious smell as he took a sip. A medicinal herbal flavour burst sharply across his taste buds. Joe grimaced back a choke, but he was too polite to spit it out. “It’s very, um, hm, interesting.”

Jean laughed softly and reached out to take the thermos back. “Too strong for your British sensibilities?” Joe shook his head and held it against his chest. “No, it’s mine. You made it for me. You’re so sweet for brewing this for me.” 

“I’ll drink it if you say it’ll help. It’s not that bad, actually.” He was clearly lying, but he appreciated that Jean was looking out for him. The aftertaste lingered on his tongue bitterly even though it smelled delicious. It coated his tongue heavily despite his poor attempts to clear his mouth. Joe would force his body never to be sick again if Jean wanted to cure him with this tea. Hadn’t this man ever heard of modern medicine?

Joe let himself get ushered into the car that was waiting for them. Jean’s driver kept the car running, and he sighed as he sunk into the heated leather seats. Jean slid into the seat next to him and pulled him close. He drowsily lay his head on Jean’s shoulder. The rocking motion of the car soothing him to sleep. He felt the thermos being pulled out of his hands as his eyes fluttered shut. Before he knew it, they had arrived at home.

Jean supported a sluggish Joe into the house as the driver trailed behind with the tea thermos and work bag. He was helped out of his jacket and gently guided to a chair by the door where Jean took off his shoes. He sniffled sadly as Jean removed the scarf from around his neck. He was tired and achy, already missing the comforting smell of Jean’s cologne.

“Are you hungry, my love?” Joe wrapped his arms around Jean’s torso and shook his head. Jean held his sleepy boy, brushing his hair back in a soothing manner. “A nice hot shower should help clear your head and chest, and then off to bed with you.”

Joe was corralled into their bedroom, a portable heater waiting to be turned on by the bed. Jean flipped the switch on before helping Joe remove his clothing. Jean waved off Joe’s weak attempts to reciprocate as he led him to their bathroom. The bathroom was renovated with heated tiles and lamps above when they moved in. The investment was worth the pleased look on Joe’s face as they walked across the heated marble tiles. Jean turned on the shower and chuckled as a clingy octopus with brown curls obstructed his attempts to remove his clothing, but he managed in the end.

When steam started to fill the room, they entered the shower facing each other and allowed the hot water to wash away the day’s grit and tension. Joe sighed softly as strong hands massaged shampoo into his hair. His eyes fluttered shut as fingers pressed and rolled against the nape of his neck and at his temples. He could feel the steam opening up his sinuses, and his headache was starting to wane. 

“Mmm, s’good.” Joe slurred, his hands slowly explored the firm body, slick with water, before him. Jean tipped his head back to rinse the shampoo away and lathered him up with body wash. He made quick but thorough work of it, eager to tuck Joe into bed. Jean rinsed off residual soap and turned off the shower before they got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled another warm fluffy towel off the heated rack to rub Joe down. Joe’s limbs felt heavy and loose from the hot shower, so he was glad when Jean helped him into a soft, thick bathrobe. Jean rubbed a peppermint eucalyptus balm on his chest and loosely tied the robe closed. His hair was getting towelled gently to remove excess moisture.

In the bedroom, Jean readied the bed by pulling the blankets out of the closet and propping extra pillows for Joe to lean on. Sleeping reclined would ease his congestion. He pulled out a fresh pair of soft bamboo pyjamas from their shared dresser. He quickly put on pants so he could kneel in front of Joe to help him. Joe placed his hand on his shoulder for balance as he stepped into the pyjamas. Jean trailed little kisses up his thighs as he pulled them up. His damp hair was drying quickly into an unruly mess. When he was fully dressed, Joe sleepily got into bed while Jean puttered around the room to throw their clothes into the hamper and dim the lights.

Joe made grabby hands towards Jean, but his body was getting rolled into layers of blankets, his arms firmly tucked in. Jean chuckled at his baby, pouting from under the mound of blankets and pillows surrounding him. Tufts of fluffy curls poked out from under the blankets, and a pouty face struggled to reveal itself. He tried to call out his displeasure, but his mouth was full of the duvet. Jean barked out a laugh and reached down to expose Joe’s grumpy face.

“Cuddle me,” Joe demanded sleepily. “I’m sick.” Jean’s heart melted at the adorable picture in front of him. He could hardly resist Joe on the best of days, but he still had a few things to do before retiring to bed. “In a bit, sweetness. Close your eyes and rest. I’ll be back soon.”

Joe was too tired to argue and did as told. He heard the bedroom door open as Jean’s footsteps signalled that he was going downstairs. He was lulled into a light sleep by the heater and blankets. He later woke to hands brushing through his hair and the sound of Jean humming a lullaby. Jean was sitting on the edge of the bed cradling his head on his thigh. 

“Why aren’t you in bed with me?” He pouted and turned his head to nuzzle Jean’s thigh.

“I brought you something to eat. You should have some before you rest again.” He released Joe from his prison of blankets and propped him up against the pillows. A tray with two bowls of chicken noodle soup and a plate with thick cuts of toasted garlic bread sat on the night table. Joe grabbed tissues from the table to blow his nose as Jean set up the tray on his lap for them to share.

“You made me chicken soup?” He could barely make out the delicious aroma due to his stuffy nose, but the thought of this hardened man making him soup warmed his heart. Jean smiled shyly at him, and the two ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company. When they finished, Jean put away their used dishes and returned with a glass of water and ibuprofen. He rubbed more balm on Joe’s chest and under his nose. The hot soup and carbs were pulling Joe back to sleep, so Jean rolled him onto his side and got into bed behind him. 

“Thank you, baby. M’feeling better already.” Joe murmured. He hummed contentedly as Jean tucked his body and legs behind his own. An arm wrapped snugly around his waist, hand seeking to slide their fingers together. Jean’s nose rubbed at the base of his neck, and he felt a kiss behind his ear.

“Anything for you, my darling.” The words are softly spoken into his ear as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Cthooliac comic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An adorable comic from the talented [Cthooliac](https://twitter.com/cthooliac/status/1302330189406523397?s=21) On Twitter!
> 
> [Click here for more info!](https://ko-fi.com/cthooliac)
> 
> [Click here to see what else they make!](https://www.etsy.com/ca/shop/cthooliac)

**Author's Note:**

> A comfort cold fic for @hannigramteacup on Twitter because she's been fighting her own cold off this week.
> 
> The Albanian cold remedy was something I found off a [blog here](http://thebalkanista.com/2018/05/14/traditional-albanian-cures-remedies-old-wives-tales/). I brewed this with no instruction for science but Joe's reaction was a lot tamer than mine.


End file.
